


Lay Here

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "Please, just, lay here with me."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Kudos: 21





	Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, cuteness, language, non-sexual nudity, implied sexual activities, established relationship

The apartment was anything but quiet when you woke up. The loud crashes and subsequent loud curses coming from the kitchen caused you to sit upright and laugh a little. This usually meant that Bucky was trying to make you something, it would taste horrible, and you would eat it. You just hoped it wasn’t pancakes again, the two of you were cleaning up that mess for weeks.

Throwing caution to the wind, you slip out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, watching as Bucky tries to find something he wants. For the life you, you can’t figure out what he is trying to do, but whatever it is, isn’t pretty.

“Shit.” He mumbles as he rifles through the cabinet with all the baking dishes.

“Bucky?” You ask.

“Fuck.” He mutters before trying – and failing – to remove his upper half from the cabinet without hitting his head. “’Morning doll.”

“What are you doing?”

He looks at you and then to the surrounding mess strewn across the space. “Nothing?”

Your shoulders droop and you give him ‘the look.’ “Really?”

“I was trying to make you muffins.”

“Bucky –” You start, but he keeps rambling.

“I know, I can’t cook. It’s hopeless, blah, blah. But I wanted to do something nice. You’ve been feeling crappy lately and I figured that you could use a pick me up.” His face red by the time he finishes, either from embarrassment or just because he’s flustered, you don’t know.

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I … wait what?”

“I said thank you.”

“But I …” He trails off as he gestures to the kitchen.

“And we will clean it later.” You eye the oven. “Turn the oven off babe and come back to bed.”

He nods and follows you, albeit with you pulling him along, but he follows. When you see the state of him closer you veer off course and head to the bathroom. He doesn’t protest but you can feel the confusion rolling off him.

“Bucky, you are a mess. Shower then bed.”

“Right.”

He sits on the toilet lid as you turn the water on, stripping off his old shirt you slept in, panties soon to follow. Bucky stares at you a few seconds before ridding himself of his own filthy clothing. As always, he gets in first, never letting you take the brunt of the hot water when you two shower together.

“You know it’s not _that_ hot.” You mock as you climb in.

“I know, but it’s habit now.”

“Hand me the shampoo and get the rest of your hair wet.” He hands you the bottle of his shampoo, metal fingers gripping lightly as he leans back and wets the rest of his head. The column of his throat just a tad enticing.

“Turn.” You tell him, he does, even leans down a little so you can get the top his head better. As you massage the slightly scented shampoo, fingers scraping his scalp he lets out a small moan.

“Feels good.”

“I bet.” You continue to scrub. “When was the last time you washed your hair anyway?” You tease.

“A couple days ago. It’s not that bad.”

“Says the man having his girlfriend wash it for him.”

“Love you too.”

“Oh, hush and let me rinse it.”

The rest of the shower continues in much the same manner. A few chaste kisses here and there, his own hand – only the flesh one, you’ve learned not to wash hair with the metal – massaging your scalp, a moan akin to his escaping from your mouth this time. You don’t have to bend down though; he is already tall enough to do this with ease. A few strokes along skin as you wash each other’s back and finally the water is shut off.

He hands you a towel before grabbing him one, you’re already drying off now, hair dripping and undoing most of it. Another towel is thrown over your head, rather wildly too. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Bucky smiles, “couldn’t resist.” You roll your eyes but start to dry your hair, a few pats at a time.

Another one of his shirts over your still naked top, a nicer pair of panties and the towel around your head now discarded, you climb back into bed. Bucky, only clad in boxers now, climbs in with you, but you can tell he seems antsy.

“Bucky.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s fine. We can clean it up later.”

“Okay.” He says it, but you can tell he doesn’t mean it.

You move slight, snuggling into him, and his breathing evens out. “Please, just, lay here with me.”

“Alright.”

“Promise?”

“Promise [Y/N]. I will lay here with you for as long as you want.” You can see him smirk. You huff out a breath and roll over. He pulls you closer, back against his chest. You smile and grind your ass against him just slightly.

“Good, because I plan of staying here for a while.”


End file.
